


Charlie Puth x Jibanyan

by SteelSpectre



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Putt-Putt (Video Games), 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: Crossover, Death, Fusion, M/M, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelSpectre/pseuds/SteelSpectre
Summary: Charlie Puth, Jibanyan, and Putt-Putt go to LA but then Shawn Mendes appears and shit happens





	Charlie Puth x Jibanyan

Jibanyan, Puttgeta (Putt-Putt in Vegeta form), and Charlie Puth had been driving to California in Charlie's limousine themed after the character Sans from the hit indie game "UnderTale" by Toby Fox for hours now, making many stops for water and other things like that. 

 "So why are we even driving to California, Charlie?" asked Puttgeta. Charlie replied by saying "Because we gotta go to L.A., man. L.A. is in California. Didn't you know that?" Puttgeta angrily said "I'm a purple talking car. I don't really get out that much..." "But you're a car!" Charlie exclaimed. "You must get out alot!". "I'm usually in a garage by myself..." Puttgeta said.

"Why are you guys even arguing about this, nyan?" Jibanyan asked with a concerned expression on his face. "Because it's important to know where certain places are, Jibanyan!" Charlie replied. "Don't alot of cars have GPS devices built in?" Jibanyan asked. "Not me." Puttgeta said. "Oh. That's sad, nyan."

Hours passed and they still weren't there. "OK SO BASICALLY I'M CAR" Puttgeta yelled once we woke up from his nap. "What the hell, nyan?!" Jibanyan was also awoken from his nap because of how loud he was yelling. "Charlie, how long is it gonna be until we get to L.A., nya..?" Jibanyan groaned. "About 2 hours left, man. Hang in there." Suddenly, Charlie hit a fuckin' rock... what a dumbass. "What the heck, nya?! Charlie, what did you do?!" "Calm down man... It was only a rock-" 

 Suddenly, he realized that they weren't moving anymore. "God. Fucking. DAMNIT!" There was a flat tire. They were about 2 hours away from where they needed to go and there was a god damn flat tire. What were they going to do? "Hey guys!" exclaimed Puttgeta. "I have an idea! Ok so... you know how I'm a flying, talking, purple car, right? Well, I can get us to L.A.!" "Why didn't you say this earlier, nyan?" "I only do it in case of emergencies like this!" "Well that makes this part of the plot pointless." Charlie said while looking at the 4th wall.

 While Puttgeta flew, Nugget in a Biscuit played loudly, much to Jibanyan's annoyance. Charlie, however, seemed to enjoy it for some reason. "so uhh y'all like gucci gang by lil pump?" Puttgeta asked them. "nyeah" 

GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG 

"GUCCI GANG NYA" Jibanan said.

They arrived in L.A.... It was beautiful. But they felt a powerful energy... they decided to ignore it and buy some tic tacs and eat them all along with the container. Puttgeta can't digest things so he just cried. "Wow Charlie you sure did swallow alot of tic tacs nyan!!" "Yes that's one of my special talents, Jibanyan-kun." "Wow Charlie-kun that's amazing!!!!!!!! nya"  
tHen they made out for like 3 hours lol

 Suddenly, they heard a loud BANG in the distance... "What was that, nyan?!" Jibanyan shouted in surprise. "I don't know but it sounds like something is attacking this shithole!!" They ran to where they heard the sound and saw a strange figure hidden in the smoke.

 He was coughing like a madman... because you shouldn't really be breathing in smoke...  
The figure stepped out of the smoke so he could breathe. The man was revealed to be none other than Shawn Mendes himself! "Shawn?! What are you doing here?!" Charlie shouted. "I'm here to get my revenge after the incident." He never revealed what the incident was because he was dumb. 

 Charlie looked at Jibanyan and Jibanyab looked back at Charlie. "There's only one thing we can do to stop him..." "I know, Charlie. We have to become stronger!" Charlie nodded and pulled Jibanyan away from Shawn. They did the fusion dance and became Jibaputh.

 "What's this?!" Shawn exclaimed. "Our more powerful form known as Jibaputh that we will use to defeat you, Shawnathan." Jibaputh bit Shawn Mendes on the hand "oh fucking hell i cant believe this has happened" "Big chungus drives up to you in a lemon car and says 'do u kno da wae'. What do you do?" Jibaputh asked as he kicked Shawn in the balls. That's when Megalovania dropped the sick beat and Jibaputh whipped and nae naed on Shawn.

"Despacito Gang rise up! Let's get this bread." Jibaputh says while twisting Shawn's ankle.  
"shawn gaster blasts jibaputh" said shawn while shawn gaster blasted jibaputh. "Oh shit MarkAss Brownie time!" Jibaputh broke Shawn's elbow.

Shawn died from blood loss and Jibaputh unfused.  
"Okay, that was epic." Charlie said.  
"Not as epic as u, nyan :)"  
then they made out again the end


End file.
